Secret Lovers
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: Finn is scared of coming out, so him and Kurt keep their love secret, hoping that their parents won't find out.


Finn and Kurt laid in bed, the blanket wrapped around their naked bodies tightly as Finn nibbled on Kurt's ear gingerly, hearing Kurt let out a small moan,

''How are we going to keep this up without mom and Burt knowing?'' Finn finally whispered,

''I don't really know...'' Kurt replied with a sigh,

He and Finn had been secretly together. Finn finally told Kurt about his feelings towards him last month, but he was still to scared to tell anyone about his sudden coming out of the closet, knowing that if he did, he would get pushed and picked on by the football team and everybody else at McKinley High. So they promised that they would keep everything a secret for now, only showing their internal love for each other inside their bedroom. They had fun in there, don't get them wrong. Whenever their parents were out for the evening, they couldn't help but to end up stripping their clothes off and kiss like it was their last day to live.

''But Kurt, if we keep doing what we're doing in here, they're gonna find out sooner or later...'' Finn said, looking Kurt in the eye with his eyebrows knitted together with worry, ''We have to change the sheets almost everytime we're in here...''

Blush softly bloomed onto Kurt's cheeks, for that statement was true. Ever since Kurt was with Finn, they had been having sex and cumming all over the sheets. (But of course on accident.) ''I-I know, but... We can't let them know.''

''Why not? What if... What if I want to come out? What if I finally wanna tell everybody about my sexual preference? What do we do then?'' Finn replied, getting up from the tight embrace, but still looking at his lover.

Kurt sighed again, ''I... I don't know, I'm sorry... We'll tell them soon though. I promise... But right now, I say that we just continue doing what we do.'' Kurt then smirked and shifted himself so he was now straddling Finn, wrapping his arms around his neck. He then leaned in and began to kiss Finn's jaw, trailing down and placing a tender kiss upon his throat, feeling the rumble of Finn's soft grumble of pleasure that had escaped his lips,

''Yeah... Maybe we could do this for a while longer...''

They continued their lives like it normally was, sneaking kisses here and there whenever no one was looking, doing their business in their room when the parents were out on a date, which they did every week, every Thursday.

Finn was thrusting slowly as he placed tender kisses all over Kurt's chest, Kurt's sweet screams of complete pleasure echoing in the room, with their hair messed up, bite marks on each others necks, their bodies clammy, and their middles warm as Finn just continued to thrust with power and love.

''F-Finn! Oh _God,_ Finn- I love you so _fucking _much!'' Kurt screamed, clutching the bed sheet as if he was holding it for dear life, panting like crazy.

Finn just smirked and then flipped Kurt around, so now Kurt's perspiring body was laying on top of his, going ahead and kissing him passionately on the lips, placing a hand upon the back of Kurt's head and letting their tongues tango in each other's mouth. He let his other hand go under the covers and let it run down Kurt's back, giving the smaller boy chills.  
>He knew they had to change the sheets tonight.<p>

While in their kissing fiasco, both of them still heavily breathing and ruining each others hair, they suddenly heard the door of their room open and a surprised gasp come out from a woman. Finn was the first one to jump up with wide eyes, seeing none other, then his mother, Carole, and his step-father, Burt.

_Holy shit. I am so screwed._Finn thought.

Kurt jumped up after him, his eyes matching Finn's, ''D-d-dad, C-Carole... U-Uh, what are y-you doing home so early?''

_Oh My God. I am screwed._Kurt thought.

''The... Movie... Was shorter then we thought...'' Carole said slowly, just looking at the two boys, seeing them under the covers, but she knew that they were either shirtless or naked under it.

''Why are you in Kurt's bed, Finn?'' Burt then questioned,

Finn stayed quiet, he couldn't find an excuse.

''What are you doing, in Kurt's bed, Finn?'' He asked again, but his voice even more stern then before. But then seeing Finn's bare shoulder, ''And why are you _shirtless?_''

No words could come out of Finn's mouth, he felt like the world between him and Kurt was ending, and the fact that they were butt naked under the covers was a problem... Their clothes were across the room.

''Uh, well, Finn,'' Kurt looked over at his secret boyfriend with a scared smile, ''I think it's time to tell them... It's your moment to shine.'' He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, keeping his head down.

''U-um... Uh, w-well... M-me a-and Kurt, uh...'' Finn couldn't stop stumbling on his words, so he then said quickly, ''Me and Kurt have been together for a month now, but I was scared to tell anybody about me being gay so w-we've been keeping o-our... T-togetherness secret. We thought you guys were going to be out longer and-and... Just... I-I'm sorry. Please don't get mad at me.'' He kept his head down, playing with his hands with blush splashed upon his cheeks.

Carole just said calmly, ''Honey... You... You could have told us. You know that we still love you no matter what,'' He then looked up at his own married lover, ''Right, Burt?''

''Are you wearing anything under those covers?'' Burt just said, looking at Finn and his son with a light glare, but mostly at Finn.

''I-I...'' Finn then cleared his throat, his head now up, but his eyes to the floor at the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, ''N-no...''

Burt sighed as soon as he answered, bringing up a hand and rubbing his forehead, then fixing his baseball cap, ''So you've been doing this... For a month, without telling us? You've been sneaking around and having sex?'' He said, raising his voice.

Finn shrinked back, he hated when Burt was mad at him, he hated when he yelled, He felt like a dog getting punished. So he just poked Kurt in the knee, wanting him to take over the talking,

Kurt nodded, he knew Finn was intimidated by his father, but Kurt was just as scared. ''Um... Kind of... Yeah... We weren't sure how you would react...''

''You're having _sex._Kurt, I told you about this, I gave you the talk.''

''I-I know... I'm sorry... Just... Please, don't get mad at Finn... If you're going to get mad at anyone, it's me...''

Burt just looked at his son, but then looked at his step-son... He never thought in the world that Finn Hudson, the young man who called Kurt a fag in this very room last year, and also the young man that insisted that he was straight, was in bed with Kurt. He just shook his head, trying to get images out of his head, ''Carole, you talk to them, I'll be downstairs.'' He then turned around and began to walk down the stairs, and into the living room.

''... Are we dead?'' Finn asked his mom, his voice childlike and small as he wraps himself up in the comforter even tighter,

Carole couldn't help but to smile, just a little, at Finn's response, going over and sitting on the edge of the bed, ''I would say that you're grounded... But then again, I do know that you two are getting older. Now, Finn, like I said earlier, you should have told us that you're gay... There's no reason to be scared.''

''Yeah there is... Everybody at school will hate me... Especially the football team... They _already_hate me.'' Finn said, looking down,

''But that is where you follow my advice; don't let anyone knock you down while running to live the life you wanna live... Coming home to this shocked me. But I'm glad you're telling someone about who you really are... And I approve of you being you with Kurt...''

Kurt smiled at Carole, but then Finn asked, ''But... Isn't us liking each other kinda like... Incest or something?''

''Well... Not really...'' Kurt started, looking at Finn, ''We're not blood-related, so we're good.'' He then looked at Carole, ''Right?''

Carole smiled slightly again, ''Right. Now... _I'm_not going to ground you two, because I'm a good mom like that and because I think you're old enough, but Burt might, alright?''

Kurt and Finn both nodded.

''Alrighty then, I'm gonna go talk to him. You two... Get dressed and straighten up.'' Carole patted Finn's shoulder, then got up from the end of the bed and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her.

Finn let out a sharp sigh and flopped back down on the bed, rubbing his face, ''Oh my _God._I can't believed that just freaking happened.''

Kurt let out a sigh as well and climbed out of the bed, heading over to the pile of clothes and putting his in the hamper, going over to his closet and beginning to pick out his pajamas, ''Me either. But... At least it didn't go _too_bad.''

''Yeah, but we still haven't gotten the talk from your dad yet...'' Finn climbed out of the bed as well as he scurried to his dresser, getting his sleepwear as well, ''He's probably gonna kill me in my sleep because of what we've been doing.''

''He's not going to hurt you, Finn.'' Kurt said with a smirk as he slipped on his nighttime shorts, ''We'll be fine. The most we'll get is either 'the talk', or we'll be grounded for a week. But probably the former.''

''The what?''

''The first option.''

''Oh...'' Finn slipped his gray T-shirt over his torso with a sigh, ''Hopefully.''  
>After changing the bed sheet, they got called down by Burt, and they indeed, just got the talk. Which Kurt had heard a dozen of times, but it was Finn's first hearing Burt's version of it. But either way, it bored both of them.<p>

A couple days later, Finn and Kurt laid in bed, but fully clothed this time, just snuggling against each other and talking about different nonsense, Finn's hand in Kurt's shirt and rubbing his stomach soothingly with his finger tips gently. But Kurt then let out a laugh when Finn stroked his hand on his side, clamping a hand to his mouth and blushing.

Finn smirked and looked at him, ''What was that for?''

''O-oh, nothing... I just happen to be ticklish there.''

''Oh. Well then...'' Finn then smiled devilishly as he began to tickle Kurt's side, making Kurt squeal and laugh, squirming around and trying to make Finn stop,

''F-Finn! S-stop!'' Kurt yelled, but he continued to laugh none of the less, smiling and kicking his legs, trying to get Finn off him so he can catch his breath. But soon he had success and grabbed Finn's knee, squeezing it, making Finn bark a laugh and try to squirm away himself, but trying to continue tickling him.

Soon they both got into a tickle fight, both of them trying to tickle each others sides, neck, feet, knee's, and using pillows as their shields. But Kurt then found a way to end it by grabbing Finn's face and passionately kissing him on the lips.

Finn giggled into the kiss, and when it broke, he smiled at his lover, ''You wanna go out tonight?''

''What?'' Kurt replied with a small laugh, propping himself on his elbow, ''Why the sudden date invitation?''

Finn just shrugged, ''Well, we've never been on one before, so, why not go on one tonight? I mean, I need to start coming out to people anyway, and I think that it's a good way to start... Maybe dinner and then we can just walk around town? Besides, it'll make our parents relieved that we're getting ourselves out of the house.'' He smirked.

''That actually sounds perfect to me.'' Kurt said with a giggle, kissing his boyfriend on the nose and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a tight and sweet embrace.


End file.
